danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair
Side: Despair jest drugim z dwóch arc w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. ''Został wypuszczony 14 lipca 2016. Arc musi być oglądany wraz z ''Side: Future ''i nie powinno się ich oglądać oddzielnie. Jako prequel do ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls i Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, ''historia ''Side: Despair jest "preludium" do serii. Opowiada przeszłość Klasy 77B w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei oraz o tym, w jaki sposób stali się Remnants of Despair. Streszczenie Prywatna placówka "Akademia Szczytu Nadziei" jest oficjalną szkołą, która gromadzi licealistów z każdego kraju, aby poznać ich talenty. Dodatkowo, w przeciwieństwie do Superlicealnych talentów, za wysokie czesne, normalni uczniowie mogą chodzić do zwykłych klas znanych jako Kurs Rezerwowy. Talent nie był jedynym wspomnianym aspektem, ale też wyjątkowe osobowości uczniów Klasy 77-tej. Jednak nie tylko co ich talent, a bardziej ich wytrwałość, "Najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu jest cenić osobowość tak, jak talent, ponieważ to tworzy najwięcej wspomnień" - te słowa powiedział normalny licealista, który wielbił tą szkołę. Jednak dokonania pewnego tajemniczego Projektu unosiły się nad wodą i coś, co kiedyś było oddalone dla szkoły jest teraz powszechnie znane. Chłopak z kursu rezerwowego, Hajime Hinata pragnął talentu. Wydarzenie niedługo będzie predestynowane między jego przyszłością, a informacjami szkoły, których się nie spodziewa. To będzie historia Tragedii. To jest opowieść Nadziei, która kończy się w Rozpaczy. Postacie Chisa Yukizome Była Superlicealna Gospodyni Domowa (超高校級の「家政婦」chō kōkō kyū no “kaseifu.”) oraz zastępca wychowawcy Klasy 77B. Przez to, że Koichi Kizakura często jest pijany, zajmuje ona jego miejsce jako wychowawczyni Klasy 77B. Mimo, iż jest czasami niezdarna, posiada w sobie determinację i motywację do działania. Potrafi ponownie zjednoczyć Klasę 77B. |-|Hajime= Hajime Hinata Jest on uczniem z Kursu Rezerwowego, które pragnie dostać się do głównego budynku akademii. Przez to, że nie może spełnić swoje marzenia, często spędza czas samotnie, spoglądając na Akademię. Jedynym przyjacielem jakiego posiada jest Chiaki Nanami. Po zgodzie na branie udziału w pewnym projekcie, Hajime staje się Izuru Kamukurą (カムクラ イズル Kamukura Izuru). Izuru jest znany jako Superlicealna Nadzieja (超高校級の「希望」) oraz geniusz, który posiada wszystkie talenty. |-|Izuru= Izuru Kamukura Jest on uczniem z Kursu Rezerwowego, które pragnie dostać się do głównego budynku akademii. Przez to, że nie może spełnić swoje marzenia, często spędza czas samotnie, spoglądając na Akademię. Jedynym przyjacielem jakiego posiada jest Chiaki Nanami. Po zgodzie na branie udziału w pewnym projekcie, Hajime staje się Izuru Kamukurą (カムクラ イズル Kamukura Izuru). Izuru jest znany jako Superlicealna Nadzieja (超高校級の「希望」) oraz geniusz, który posiada wszystkie talenty. Chiaki Nanami Jest ona Superlicealnym Graczem (超高校級の「ゲーマー」), co znaczy, iż potrafi oraz zna każdą istniejącą grę. Pomimo tego, dziewczyna często usypia i nie dogaduje się z innymi. Została wybrana na gospodarza klasy. Pragnie ją ponownie zjednoczyć. To osoba zdeterminowana i bardzo przyjazna. Nagito Komaeda Jest on Superlicealnym Szczęściarzem (超高校級の「幸運」), wybranym przez loterię Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. To osoba spokojna, która ma bardzo wyjątkową osobowość. Wierzy w "siłę nadziei", która znajduje się wewnątrz uzdolnionych uczniów. Nie interesuje się zwykłymi uczniami, bez żadnych talentów. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Jest on Superlicealnym Gangsterem (超高校級の「極道」), spadkobiercą najbardziej kryminalnego konsorcjum, Klanu Kuzuryu. Ponieważ nie lubi się zbliżać do innych, trzyma dystans między nim, a jego kolegami z klasy. To typ osoby, która na poważnie bierze zasady moralności oraz honor. Ibuki Mioda Jest ona Superlicealnym Muzykiem (超高校級の「軽音楽部」). Była kiedyś gitarzystką w znanym zespole dziewczęcym, jednak się rozpadł przez różnicie między ich upodobaniami muzycznymi. Aktualnie gra solo. Zawsze jest entuzjastyczna i rozrusza atmosferę panującą w klasie. Kazuichi Soda Jest on Superlicealnym Mechanikiem (超高校級の「メカニック」). Ma przerażający wygląd i zuchwałą osobowość, lecz tak naprawdę zachowuje się bardzo tchórzliwie. Często udaje odważnego mężczyznę, aby zaimponować innym. Ma ogromną obsesję na punkcie Sonii Nevermind. Gundham Tanaka Jest on Superlicealnym Hodowcą (超高校級の「飼育委員」). Potrafi oswoić każde zwierze, nawet te najgroźniejsze. Posiada cztery chomiki, które nazywa "Czwórką Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia". Twierdzi, że jego prawdziwe imię czyli "Tanaka Przeklęty" (封印されし田中.) jest zakazane, a także nie można go wymawiać. Ultimate Imposter/"Ryota Mitarai" Jest on tajemniczym uczniem, który naśladuje Ryotę Mitarai, Superlicealnego Animatora. Posiada talent Superlicealnego Oszusta (超高校級の「詐欺師」''chō kōkō kyū no “sagishi”). Prawdziwe imię, nazwisko, wygląd oraz płeć tej osoby są nieznane. Masywna budowa ciała nie wpływa na oszukiwanie innych. 'Mikan Tsumiki' Jest ona '''Superlicealną Pielęgniarką' (超高校級の「保健委員」). Nie ma wiary w siebie, co często prowadzi do jej niepowodzeń. Przeprasza za każdą rzecz, nawet jeżeli to nie była jej wina. Mikan to dość niezdarna dziewczyna, która często się przewraca, a jeszcze częściej opatruje swoje rany. Hiyoko Saionji Jest ona Ultimate Traditional Dancer (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」). Dziewczyna ta, to nadzieja całej społeczności japońskiego tańca. Ludzie mają wobec niej wysokie mniemanie. W przeciwieństwie do jej uroczego wyglądu i głosu, posiada bezlitosną osobowość, często okropnie traktując osoby słabsze od niej. Akane Owari Jest ona Superlicealną Gimnastyczką (超高校級の「体操選手」). Jej umiejętności są znakomite, ale ma nawyk do nie kończenia rzeczy, które ją nie interesują. Prawie cały czas myśli albo o smakowitym jedzeniu, albo o walce. Posiada ona wyostrzony węch oraz intuicję. Akane to dziewczyna energiczna, lecz także naiwna. Nekomaru Nidai Jest on Superlicealnym Menadżerem Drużyny (超高校級の「マネージャー」). Z jego pomocą, każdy, nawet najsłabsza osoba może zostać zwycięzcą w najtrudniejszych mistrzostwach. Mimo, że ma bardo żywą i entuzjastyczną osobowość, posiada problemy żołądkowe, dlatego często musi iść do toalety. Teruteru Hanamura Jest on Superlicealnym Kucharzem (超高校級の「料理人」), jednak woli być nazywany "szefem kuchni" niżeli "kucharzem". Posiada ogromną pasję do gotowania, jak i flirtowania. Często mówi rzeczy sprośne, które odpychają rozmówcę. Interesuje się kobietami, jak i mężczyznami. Zajmuje się stołówką szkolną. Sonia Nevermind Jest ona Superlicealną Księżniczką (超高校級の「王女」) małego Europejskiego księstwa - Novoselic. Przez swój status, rzadko poznaje osoby w jej wieku, dlatego lubi swoje szkolne życie. Posiada bardzo delikatną i uprzejmą osobowość. Uwielbia zwierzęta, w szczególności "Czwórkę Mrocznych Bogów Zniszczenia" ''Gundhama. 'Mahiru Koizumi' Jest ona '''Superlicealnym Fotografem' (超高校級の「写真家」). Zdobyła niezliczoną ilość nagród, dzięki jej wspaniałym zdjęciom. Potrafi robić wyjątkowe zdjęcia, ale nie lubi selfie, ponieważ uważa je za zawstydzające. Rozsądna dziewczyna, która troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół, jednak z jakiegoś powodu jest niemiła dla chłopców. Peko Pekoyama Jest ona Superlicealną Florecistką (超高校級の「剣道家」), dzięki czemu potrafi umiejętnie walczyć. To osoba małomówna, która nie spędza wiele czasu ze swoimi kolegami z klasy, gdyż bardziej woli siedzieć sama. Nawet po zakończeniu treningu, zawsze ze sobą nosi swój shinai. Posiada bliską relację z Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Junko Enoshima Jest ona Superlicealną Modelką (超高校級の「ギャル」), a także członkiem Klasy 78-ej. Utworzyła Superlicealne Rozpacze (超高校級の「絶望」) oraz odpowiada za Tragedię. Jej prawdziwym talentem jest Superlicealny Analityk (超高校級の「分析力」). Wraz z swoją siostrą rozpoczęła plan prawdziwej rozpaczy. Mukuro Ikusaba Jest ona Superlicealnym Żołnierzem (超高校級の「軍人」), a także członkiem Klasy 78-ej. To nieustraszona dziewczyna, która pragnie usłyszeć pochwały od swojej siostry. Dołącza do Junko i razem stają się członkiniami Superlicealnej Rozpaczy (超高校級の「絶望」). Odcinki * Witaj Ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei, Side: Despair #01 * Me nieczyste serce dla Ciebie, Side: Despair #02 * Pożegnanie wszystkich przyszłości, Side: Despair #03 * Melancholia, Zaskoczenie i Zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy, Side: Despair #04 * Początek Końca, Side: Despair #05 * Beznadziejne, przeznaczone spotkanie, Side: Despair #06 * Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Side: Despair #07 * Najgorsze przypadkowe spotkanie, Side: Despair #08 * Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha, Side: Despair #09 * Uśmiechnij się do Rozpaczy, w imię Nadziei, Side: Despair #10 * Żegna''j, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei, Side: Despair'' #11 Kategoria:Anime